


Ночь на Лысой горе

by SpaceMutant



Series: Writober-2020 [10]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied Slash, Minor Original Character(s), Music, Out of Character, Songfic, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMutant/pseuds/SpaceMutant
Summary: Кто бы мог подумать, что сотруднику секретной организации пригодятся почти забытые навыки игры на фортепиано. И что чтобы сыграть знакомую с детства музыку, придётся рисковать жизнью.
Relationships: Lieutenant Assistent/Hugo Friedkin
Series: Writober-2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959238
Kudos: 1





	Ночь на Лысой горе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на #writober2020  
> День 11. Ночь на Лысой горе
> 
> Сонгфик: М.П. Мусоргский — Ночь на Лысой горе  
> Внимание! Здесь имя Ассестента — Марвин (не осуждайте женщину за хэды)

— Я не понимаю, почему это не работает! Почему… — Фридкин от раздражения подавился воздухом и последнее слово уже практически прорычал, пытаясь не сорваться в истерику. Он ведь делал всё так, как надо было, почему ничего не получалось?!

Ассестент подошёл к прозрачному стеклу, за которым по ярко освещённой камере металась обезумевшая женщина. Пригнувшись к земле и будто ощетинившись, как дикое животное, она скалила зубы и со злостью шипела на установленные под потолком динамики, из которых лилась медленная музыка.

Марвин задумчиво оглядел беснующийся объект.

— Кто выбирал музыку?

Его спокойный голос подействовал на Хьюго, как ведро холодной воды. Он замер на секунду, нахмурившись и пытаясь вспомнить, чьей идеей было поставить то, что теперь играло в камере, вызывая такое явное возмущение «Гарпии».

— Не знаю… — наконец растерянно пробормотал он и собирался добавить ещё что-то, но Ассестент перебил его, задумчиво начав рассуждать вслух:

— Музыка не подходит. Во-первых, она искажается динамиками. Когда я говорил, что нужно воздействовать звуковыми волнами, то имел в виду непосредственное воздействие. Здесь поможет только чистый звук, динамики её только сильнее раздражают.

Хьюго кивнул, пытаясь понять его слова. Ладно, но если убрать динамики, то тогда придётся..?

— Во-вторых, — продолжал Ассестент, — сама музыка неправильная. «Гарпия» — это создание хаоса, этот звук слишком гармоничный для неё, слишком… — он задумался, пытаясь подобрать слово, — правильный! Может быть, она его даже не слышит или слышит, но не фиксирует, а раздражает её только шипение динамиков, электрический гул…

Марвин замолчал, и оба теперь стояли, наблюдая, как Объект-14 неугомонно мечется, то ли нападая на аудиосистему, то ли пытаясь от неё защититься.

То, что на «Гарпию» нужно воздействовать музыкой, Ассестент понял почти сразу, стоило взглянуть на присвоенный ей когда-то символ-эмблему — вписанные в квадрат три окружности — одна в другой. Будто расходящиеся звуковые волны. Тот, кто придумал когда-то этот знак, наверняка знал, как чувствителен слух этой женщины, и решил отразить в её личной эмблеме не звериную натуру, не желание разорвать на кусочки первого встречного, решившего открыть дверь в её камеру, а то, как с ней справиться, как разбудить сознание в порождении хаоса. Всё, что оставалось сделать — это найти правильные звуки.

Марвин резко развернулся и вышел из комнатки с прозрачным стеклом, чтобы дать служащим новые указания. Уже через полчаса в самом центре камеры, из которой люди в защитных костюмах на время вывели брыкающуюся и рычащую женщину, стояло старое деревянное пианино.

Ассестент взялся за ручку двери.

— Эй! — Хьюго остановил его, схватив за локоть. — Куда это ты?!

— Кроме меня никто здесь никогда не играл ни на чём, так что…

— Но это же… — Фридкин понизил голос, попытавшись успокоиться, однако получалось с трудом, — опасно! Она только что чуть не прокусила костюм того парня, который…

Марвин промолчал, лишь посмотрел на него, виновато улыбнувшись.

— Неужели нельзя было нанять музыканта или что-то в этом роде?

— У нас нет бюджета даже чтобы арендовать пианино, не то что на музыканта, сэр, — это последнее «сэр», произнесённое так мягко и так безапелляционно-неподобающе, совершенно выбило Фридкина из колеи, и он смог только отпустить локоть, поддерживающе сжав его напоследок, и проводить Марвина за бронированную дверь пока ещё пустой камеры встревоженным взглядом, надеясь, что хотя бы один из них знал, что делает.

Ассестент преувеличенно уверенно подошёл к инструменту, который только что привезли из его дома, и, погладив старое лакированное дерево, бережно открыл крышку, к которой не прикасался уже, кажется, несколько лет.

«Цзинь».

Высокий звук разорвал напряжённую тишину, когда Марвин на пробу нажал одну из клавиш. Когда Хьюго включил тут же издавший резкий писк микрофон, Ассестент бросил взгляд на лежащие на крышке пианино провода — каждый из них заканчивался маленьким электродом, который нужно было прикрепить на голову и тело женщины, чтобы получить хоть какие-то данные о её природе.

Фридкин нервно кашлянул в микрофон и, чуть поколебавшись, попросил сообщить, когда Марвин будет готов начинать. Тот кивнул и ещё несколько раз на пробу прикоснулся к клавишам, надеясь, что мышцы быстро вспомнят давно забытые движения, которые он когда-то мог с лёгкостью совершать даже с закрытыми глазами. Он сидел так минуту, три, пять. Еле прикасаясь к клавиатуре, вспоминал сложную партитуру оркестровой картины, которую для пианино переложил когда-то его отец. Он тихо мычал отложившуюся в памяти мелодию, иногда сбиваясь и замолкая, иногда ускоряясь на хорошо знакомых местах. Он пытался храбриться и делал вид, что совершенно не волнуется, но, в конце концов, всё это было лишь теорией, и никто не мог сказать наверняка, что произойдёт, стоит свирепой «Гарпии» услышать диссонанс сложных аккордов.

Он резко выдохнул и опустил руки на клавиатуру. Тянуть больше было нельзя. Почти нежно поглаживая клавиши, он заиграл быструю мелодию, переливы которой заструились в воздухе. Аккуратные полутона будто иголки пронзали пространство, осиным роем разлетаясь по комнате. Иногда пальцы соскальзывали, резкие ноты били по ушам, но постепенно темп выровнялся, к правой руке добавилась левая, и Марвин коротко приказал ожидающим агентам запускать притихшую у входа в камеру женщину.

Стоило ей сделать шаг внутрь, как дверь за её спиной тут же захлопнулась, заставив её подскочить на месте от неожиданности. Пальцы Ассестента всё быстрее носились над клавишами, забытая мелодия наконец воскресла в памяти, и вот он уже играл в темпе, почти не ошибаясь, по крайней мере, такому непосвящённому наблюдателю как Фридкин казалось, что по ту сторону стекла сидит настоящий виртуоз, который зашёл в подвалы «Чёрного крыла» лишь ради эксперимента, перенеся ради этого несколько репетиций с оркестром.

«Гарпия» нерешительно топталась в нескольких метрах от инструмента, растерянно оглядывая новый предмет, но не шипела, не бросалась на Ассестента и не пыталась разорвать его на куски, как это прежде бывало с каждым, кто осмеливался зайти за пуленепробиваемое стекло. Пока она переминалась в стороне, мелодия постепенно начала меняться, стала тяжелее, послышались зловещие нотки. Женщина не собиралась нападать, и напряжение немного отступило, потому Фридкин решился задать вопрос:

— Что ты играешь?

Марвин ответил не сразу, сосредоточенный на сложной композиции, но вскоре всё же отозвался:

— «Ночь на Лысой горе». Одного русского композитора. Моя мать очень любила эту музыку, и я играл ей почти каждый вечер.

Хьюго хотел было спросить ещё что-то, но Ассестент ему не позволил:

— Лучше выключите микрофон. Ей не нравится.

Ей действительно не нравилось. Услышав голос из-за той стороны стекла, которое изнутри казалось совершенно чёрным, она начала беспокойно оглядываться и пригнулась к земле, будто испуганный зверь, но стоило отключить попискивающее оборудование, как в её глазах вновь исчезли страх и раздражение, сменившись интересом.

Фридкин напряжённо сглотнул, наблюдая за тем, как длинные пальцы всё увереннее нажимают на клавиши, как расслабляется сосредоточенное лицо, а длинные ресницы подрагивают над прикрытыми глазами. Марвин бойко хозяйничал за инструментом, исполняя сложное произведение, и его движения не останавливались ни на секунду. Он не отвлекался ни на пристальный взгляд Хьюго, который смотрел на него с той стороны, ни на всё приближающуюся женщину. Она неуверенно, боком, подошла к инструменту, и присела прямо на пол, так что клавиатура оказалась на уровне её глаз.

Началась медленная часть, сосредоточенная прежде «Гарпия» начала оглядываться по сторонам. Сыграв несколько тактов, Ассестент вновь взял громкий резкий аккорд, решив пропустить тягучую мелодию, подобная которой, доносясь из динамиков, недавно так сильно вывела подопытную из себя. Он снова вернулся к самому началу, где воодушевлённые ведьмы ураганом слетались на свой зловещий шабаш, и присмиревшая «Гарпия», не отрывая заинтересованного взгляда от ловких движений его рук, придвинулась ещё ближе, а затем сама коснулась пальцами клавиатуры. Заметив это, Марвин чуть подвинулся вправо, уступая ей партию левой руки, и женщина тут же начала играть, удивительно точно схватывая мелодию, так что простому слушателю сложно было заметить, что она не то что играет не по нотам — а никогда даже их не видела! Теперь, в четыре руки, играть было гораздо легче, и темп заметно ускорился, увлечённая женщина уверенно брала резкие аккорды, пока из-под пальцев Ассестента вылетали звонкие переливы ведьминской пляски.

Постепенно их игра стала слаженной, музыка начала звучать уже по третьему кругу, и Марвин медленно оторвал руки от клавиш, за которыми теперь полностью хозяйничала запомнившая, казалось, даже малейшие паузы «Гарпия», и потянулся к лежащим на инструменте проводам, медленно прикрепляя к вискам и солнечному сплетению погрузившейся в переливы вариаций женщины электроды. За стеклом запищало заработавшее оборудование, фиксируя показатели организма, и несколько агентов поспешили к аппаратам, чтобы проследить, как проходят долгожданные измерения. Убедившись, что все электроды надёжно закреплены, Марвин встал со стула, который тут же заняла будто в трансе раскачивающаяся над инструментом женщина, за лёгкими движениями её рук было сложно уследить. Приложив к экрану у двери пропуск и с силой нажав на тяжёлую ручку, Ассестент вышел из камеры.

После яркого света он чувствовал себя так, будто попал в абсолютную темноту. Подслеповато озираясь по сторонам, он заморгал, присматриваясь к медленно начинающим обретать форму силуэтам людей в помещении. Их было совсем немного, и все — заняты наблюдением за показателями позволившего наконец провести тесты Объекта-14.

Не дождавшись, пока глаза Марвина полностью привыкнут к скудному освещению, Хьюго быстро преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и, схватив лейтенанта за руку, вдруг застыл, почувствовав, что ладонь того покрыта холодным потом. В его глазах вновь промелькнуло волнение, но Ассестент первым нарушил неловкую паузу, потянув начальника в пустой коридор.

— Ты такой… — произнёс Хьюго, стоило им остановиться и посмотреть наконец друг другу в глаза.

Какой «такой»? Он не знал, как продолжить. Отважный, безрассудный, прекрасный, талантливый, невероятный и точно слишком самоуверенный! А если бы всё пошло не по плану?!

— Какой «такой»? — Марвин засмеялся. Хотелось притянуть Хьюго поближе за лацкан пиджака, чтобы оставалось ещё так долго, а здесь, в «Чёрном крыле», они договорились быть не больше чем начальником и подчинённым. И хоть обоим нравилось, когда Марвин преувеличенно уважительно и формально обращался к Фридкину «сэр», всё же в такие моменты это давалось особенно тяжело.

Хьюго всё ещё не отпускал его руку, неосознанно водя грубым большим пальцем по холодной ладони, которая, как он теперь знал, принадлежала настоящему виртуозу. Задумавшись, он обводил выступающие суставы, не переставая смотреть прямо в глаза, и — Боже! — как тяжело было держать эту серьёзную маску.

— А ты… — теперь, когда опасность миновала, когда всё закончилось хорошо, Фридкин не мог выбросить из головы образ сосредоточенно склонившегося над фортепиано Ассестента. — Умеешь играть ещё что-то?

Тот виновато улыбнулся:

— Думаю, тесты точно не завершатся сегодня. Так что у меня, кажется, больше нет пианино.

Супервайзер промычал что-то в ответ, согласно кивая, когда Марвин, обернувшись на смотрящую прямо на них видеокамеру, всё же подался вперёд, чтобы крепко обнять его и с улыбкой в голосе прошептать на ухо:

— Если хочешь, я обязательно раздобуду где-нибудь синтезатор.


End file.
